Suce moi, je te suce
by Alounet
Summary: Défi mélangeant de nombreux couples. Suite à sa rupture avec Kurt, Blaine reçoit des propositions de Sebastian mais pousse ce dernier au chantage... Will est victime de ce chantage, Puck doit consoler un Blaine déprimé, surpris par un Jake qui en surprendra plus qu'il ne veut... Blaine/Puck/Will/Jake/Sebastian


**Titre** : Suce moi, je te suce

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

**Couple** : Y'a quelques couples surprenants je pense !

**Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et du lemon !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

**Notes** : Un défi lancé par Julie Morano il y a super longtemps et que j'ai enfin pris le temps de réaliser... Elle m'a demandé plusieurs situations (avec plusieurs couples) alors j'espère lui faire plaisir ! Enjoy !

* * *

Will Schuester marchait jusqu'à sa voiture sur le parking du lycée. Il était resté très tard au lycée afin de préparer du mieux possible la prochaine compétition pour son Glee Club. Le parking était complètement désert, pas l'ombre d'un chien à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa voiture, il fut surpris et manqua de tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il vit une ombre apparaître juste devant lui.

- Je vous ai fait peur M'sieur Schuester ?

Will y regarda à deux fois afin de voir qui, dans l'ombre, se tenait devant lui. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître Sebastian Smythe, l'un des Warblers et accessoirement rival de son équipe.

- Sebastian. Encore toi. Ca fait quoi, trois fois cette semaine ?

- Je suis persévérant. Alors vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis marié. Je ne vais donc pas batifoler avec un ado de ton genre.

Will essaya de repousser Sebastian pour accéder à sa voiture mais celui-ci se plaça juste devant lui, attrapant au passage l'entre jambe du plus vieux au travers de son pantalon.

- Pourtant on dirait que cette situation vous excite et que je vous fait un peu d'effet pas vrai ?

- Arrête...

Will essayait de se convaincre lui même avec difficultés. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à reprendre contenance et à faire disparaître son érection dans son pantalon, mais n'y tenant plus, il franchit la barrière, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, plaquant son corps contre la portière de sa voiture et glissant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Sebastian était aux anges et il gémissait de plaisir d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Puis soudain, Sebastian le repoussa.

- C'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, j'ai gagné.

- Quoi ? se demanda Will complètement perdu.

- Un petit pari pour avoir le mec que je veux depuis des mois. Le deal c'était que si j'arrivais à vous embrasser, il acceptait de coucher avec moi. Le con, il était persuadé que j'y arriverais pas.

- Et je peux savoir qui a fait ce stupide pari ?

Sebastian désigna une ombre un peu plus loin derrière eux. Will se retourna et regarda en détail. L'un de ses élèves se tenait là, visiblement gêné : Blaine Anderson. Quand ce dernier vit que Will regardait dans sa direction, il se sauva.

Il regagna sa voiture, se plaça derrière le volant et démarra en trombes. Il roula une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Puck. Depuis que ce dernier squattait de nouveau à Lima et que Blaine avait rompu avec Kurt, ils se voyaient régulièrement pour des séances de boxe dans la cave de Noah. Et en ce moment, Blaine avait bien besoin de se défouler.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Anderson ?

Puck avait ouvert la porte avec pour seul vêtement son caleçon. Il mangeait une barre chocolatée et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était diablement sexy.

- Je peux entrer ?

Puck s'écarta et laissa le plus jeune entrer à l'intérieur de sa maison. Sa mère étant absente, il avait invité son jeune frère Jake à passer la soirée à la maison. Jake était lui aussi en tenue légère, à savoir un caleçon et un débardeur, et il jouait sur la console dans le salon de la maison.

- Yo mec qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Jake ne s'était pas levé et avait salué son camarade depuis son fauteuil.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta cave ?

- Ouais pas de problèmes, attends je t'accompagne.

Puck laissa son frère seul au rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'il descendait le premier dans la cave aménagée par ses soins. Blaine expliqua rapidement sa situation et son besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Il avait accepté de coucher avec Sebastian.

- Attends t'es célibataire, dis moi que t'en as pas envie une seule seconde de ça ?

- Si. C'est ça qui m'énerve. Sebastian est ultra séduisant, il me plaît. Mais... J'aurais l'impression de trahir Kurt tu comprends ?

- Attends Rachel à dit à Tina qui l'a dit à Marley qui l'a dit à Jake que Kurt avait un nouveau mec, c'est pas le cas ?

- T'as raison...

Puck s'était posé dans un vieux fauteuil miteux. Il replaça son sexe dans son caleçon tout en regardant Blaine commencer à faire ses essais de boxeurs pour se défouler.

- Putain si tu savais depuis combien de temps je me suis pas fait sucer mec, j'ai la queue qui me démange grave.

- Tu veux pas que je te donne un coup de main aussi ?

- Si t'as envie, ma queue est ouverte à toute proposition.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Puck fit glisser son caleçon jusqu'au sol afin de dévoiler son sexe encore mou mais qui prenait peu à peu de la contenance afin de devenir le Puckozaure redouté par toutes les filles.

Blaine regarda cette scène de façon partagé. Il avait envie de s'amuser, de profiter de sa vie, de sa jeunesse, vu que Kurt le faisait lui aussi. Et puis avec Puck, il était sur de n'avoir aucune attache sentimentale. Le sexe resterait juste du sexe. Il s'approcha doucement de son ancien camarade et peu à peu, il glissa vers le sol, à genoux, pour avoir son visage face au morceau de chair.

- Vas-y goute le, j'suis sur que t'en as jamais eu d'aussi bon.

Blaine se laissa finalement tenter et le brun posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité du gland qui lui était présenté. Rapidement, sa bouche s'ouvrit de plus en plus pour laisser ce morceau de chair entrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche et prendre plus de volume. Puck gémissait, plaçant ses mains sur la tête de Blaine afin de lui donner la cadence qui lui convenait le mieux.

Blaine avalait goulument ce sexe devenu fort imposant tout en malaxant ses bourses à l'aide de sa main. De la bave coulait sur son menton, le sexe de Puck étant vraiment difficile à avaler en entier, mais Puck ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : son plaisir.

Il baise vulgairement la bouche du plus jeune jusqu'à sentir sa jouissance arriver.

- Bouge mec, j'vais jouir.

Blaine se retira et une seconde après, plusieurs jets de sperme se propulsèrent sur sa figure d'ange. Au même instant, dans l'escalier menant à la cave, Jake signala sa présence. Ce dernier avait assisté à toute la scène.

- Mecs vous foutez quoi là ?

Pris de panique, Blaine se releva et quitta la pièce aussi rapidement que l'éclair, laissant les deux frères seuls pour s'expliquer.

- Relax frangin. Une bouche c'est une bouche tu sais, ça fait jamais de mal nan ?

- Attends mais depuis quand t'es gay ?

- Je suis pas gay, pas même bi. J'aime juste le sexe, c'est tout.

Puck était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, sa queue devenue toute molle pendant entre ses jambes.

- Je veux bien te rendre service frangin, viens là j'vais te sucer.

- T'es pas sérieux la ?

- Si, faut que tu puisse comprendre que peu importe la personne qui te suce, ça te donne toujours le même plaisir. En plus les gays savent faire ça mieux que toutes les nanas que tu taperas dans ta vie.

Hésitant, Jake descendit les quelques marches restantes et s'approcha de son frère. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à ses côtés, légèrement paniqué. Puck s'en amusa et glissa le caleçon du plus jeune pour laisser son sexe apparaître.

- A l'attaque, j'vois que t'es aussi bien gaulé que ton frangin.

La bouche de Puck fonça sans ménagement vers ce sexe libéré et l'engloutit dans sa bouche comme Blaine l'avait fait précédemment avec le sien. Jake réalisa que son frère avait raison. La bouche de son frère était aussi bonne que toutes celles qu'il avait pu connaître. Il gémissait rapidement mais contrôla sa jouissance pour infliger ce traitement durant de très longues minutes à son frère.

- C'est pas bizarre qu'on fasse ça entre frères ? demanda Jake entre deux gémissements.

- Tais toi, j't'apprends à être un homme là, répondit Puck la bouche encore pleine.

Mais Jake n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son frère qu'il allait jouir que tout son sperme vint remplir la bouche du plus vieux. Puck manqua de s'étouffer et recracha le sperme de son frère, amusé.

- P'tit con va tu l'a fait exprès nan ?

- Désolé, ta bouche était trop bonne.

Puck se releva, frottant sa main sur les cheveux de son frère, amusé.

De son côté, Blaine avait eu du mal à dormir. Le lendemain matin, très tôt, il était déjà au lycée. A peine arrivé, Will le convoqua dans son bureau. Son professeur ne semblait pas vouloir plaisanter et Blaine était très mal à l'aise.

- Alors, tes explications ?

- Je suis désolé Monsieur Schuester, je ne pensais vraiment pas que Sebastian irait jusque là et... Surtout, je ne pensais pas que vous vous laisseriez faire !

L'adulte et l'élève discutèrent de nombreuses minutes dans le bureau de Will afin d'éclaircir la situation. Will confia alors son lourd secret à Blaine :

- J'ai toujours eu des penchants pour les garçons, depuis que je suis gamin mais... Comprends moi, j'aime aussi beaucoup les femmes et j'aime Emma. C'est juste que... Parfois, j'ai ces pulsions qui reviennent et Sebastian a réveillé en moi quelque chose que je pensais terminé.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Je sais que depuis que Kurt et toi êtes séparé, tu le vis plus ou moins mal. Je me disais que peut-être tu recherchais de l'affection et de la compagnie tu vois ?

- Vous êtes en train de me proposer un plan cul Monsieur Schuester ?

- Personne ne doit le savoir bien sur mais... Ca serait bête qu'on ne se rende pas service mutuellement ?

- Mais vous étiez prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec Sebastian ?

Will se pencha doucement vers Blaine. Il retira un à un les boutons de sa chemise pour laisser son torse musclé et poilu apparaître devant le plus jeune.

- Caresse moi...

Hésitant, Blaine approcha sa main près du torse de son professeur et il la glissa le long de son corps pour caresser sa toison brune. Will sauta au cou du plus jeune et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Et si quelqu'un nous surprenait ? demanda Blaine entre deux baisers passionnés.

- Impossible, tais toi maintenant et suce moi.

N'osant pas défier l'autorité de son professeur et devant une situation aussi excitante, Blaine laissa Will approcher son entre jambe près de son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la ceinture de ce pantalon était défaite et le jean aux pieds de Will. La forme tendue du boxer du professeur ne cachait rien de son désir. La bouche du jeune élève s'approcha et une fois l'enfin libéré, Blaine s'en donna à cœur joie, prodiguant à son professeur l'une des meilleures fellations qu'il eut reçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Blaine se sentait complètement perdu. Après avoir fait la même chose à Puck la veille au soir, il s'imaginait bientôt devoir assouvir les mêmes désirs auprès de Sebastian. Que devenait-il ? Une pute. C'est ce que Kurt aurait dit de lui s'il le voyait. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas cacher à quel point toute cette situation était excitante pour lui.

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, Will n'eut pas le temps de ranger son sexe et Blaine de cacher ses émois que Jake Puckerman entrait déjà dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Schuester j'dois vous...

Jake se stoppa net devant la scène qui se présentait face à lui. Pour la seconde fois en 24 heures, il découvrait Blaine dans une situation abracadabrante avec quelqu'un qu'il supposait être hétéro.

Rouge de honte, Blaine se frotta la bouche et s'en alla en courant hors du bureau et loin de Jake. Ce dernier devait avoir une image déplorable de lui et il le comprenait trop bien. Will, le sexe toujours tendu, rangea son sexe dans son boxer et releva son jean pour le remettre en place.

- Assied toi Jake, on doit discuter.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour que vous me baisiez la gueule vous aussi ?

Jake voulut à son tour partir mais Will l'arrêta par le bras. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

- Ne dit pas un mot à quoi que ce soit de ce que tu viens de voir d'accord ?

- Sucez moi et peut être que je me tairais.

Will reconnaissait bien là l'esprit Puckerman. Obéissant docilement à son élève afin de ne pas mettre sa réputation en péril, il s'agenouilla, délivra le sexe encore tout mou du plus jeune et le glissa dans sa bouche. Quelques coups de langues plus tard, le sexe de Jake prenait une forme plus qu'honorable et défonçait littéralement la bouche du professeur.

Lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance venir, Jake se retira et lui éjacula sur le visage avant de refermer son pantalon et sa braguette.

- Vous êtes pathétique Monsieur Schuester.

Jake quitta le bureau et chercha dans tout le lycée après Blaine. Il se devait de discuter avec lui et vérifier qu'il allait bien. C'est à l'auditorium qu'il réussit enfin à mettre la main dessus. Blaine se tenait assis derrière le piano, le regard dans le vide.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu dois me prendre pour la grosse salope du lycée non ?

- Tu sais, moi aussi je me comporte pas mieux avec les nanas. Sur l'année scolaire j'en ai vu défiler un paquet dans mon pieu. Mais ça, c'est pas ton genre. La rupture avec Kurt a du vraiment être brutale pas vrai ?

- Je te pensais pas aussi fin psychologue.

- J'ai quelques atouts cachés tu sais.

Blaine lâcha le piano et se mit à rire.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Puckerman.

- Pour ne pas me juger.

Sentant le besoin d'offrir un geste tendre à son camarade, Jake passa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se relever.

- Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis open mec, okay ?

- Okay.

Et Jake quitta l'auditorium laissant un Blaine seul avec son téléphone.

- Allo Sebastian ? Est-ce que ce soir t'es dispo ?


End file.
